Prongs's Sister
by coyotedreamer
Summary: This is the 3 part story of Kamia Potter. James's little sister. The first part is about her time just before she starts Hogwarts and her time during Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. That idea belongs to JK Rowling. Oh how I wish I did. Severus Snape, will you please shut up! No one is suppose to know that you're here. Excuse for a minute everyone…(mumble, mumble, mumble). Sorry about that everyone. Now on to the scheduled story.

Beta-Reader: I must also thank my beta-reader LeonaKat. She's been a great help. But now she's called LunaSky. I still don't have a title for this story yet.

CHAPTER 1

It was a beautiful summer's day. James and Lily were getting ready for a couple of special visitors. Just then two figures aparated in the living room. Lily went to greet her guests. She smiled as she hugged her friends. Just then James came in. "Albus, Minerva. We're glad you could make it for lunch." James said as he greeted his old professors. "Please sit down." Lily said. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall sat on the couch. James brought in a tray of tea and biscuits. He poured Lily's, Minerva's and Albus's tea. Albus smiled. "Where's little Kamia?" he asked. Lily shook her head. "Please don't let her hear you call her that. She prefers Kami. And she's upstairs playing with Harry." Lily said smiling. Minerva smiled at Lily and James. James hollered up to Kami. "KAMI, CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND." Lily looked at her husband. "Must you yell so loudly? The whole neibourhood probably heard you." Lily said as her husband sat down and laughed. As did Minerva and Albus. Just then a young girl came down the stairs. She was small and it was hard to believe that she was an 11 year old. She smiled when she saw Minerva and Albus. Minerva stood up as Kami walked over to her. She gave her goddaughter a hug. As did Albus who was her godfather. They both sat down on the couch. "How are you child?" asked Minerva. "I'm fine thank you." Kami replied shyly. "Are you looking forward to starting Hogwarts this years Kamia." Albus asked forgetting that she wanted to be called Kami and not Kamia. Or maybe he didn't forget. "Yes. I can't wait to start Hogwarts." Kami said excitedly. This pleased both James and Lily. James smiled. "Albus, my baby sister already knows what she wants to do with her life after Hogwarts." James said pleased with his baby sister's choice of careers. "What do you want to do after Hogwarts child?" asked Minerva wondering how could someone so young already know what she wants in life. "Well, I want to be an Auror or a Mediwitch/Healer." Kami said proudly of her choice of careers. This shocked both Albus and Minerva. "Why an Auror Kami?" Minerva asked fearing what she was going to say. "I want to catch Dark Witches and Dark Wizards who want to harm others." Kami said smiling. "And why a Mediwitch/Healer?" Albus asked. "Well, I want to help people to get better and make sure that they stay that way." Kami said becoming even more proud of this answer. "As you can see, little Kami here already has it planned out." James said pouring some more tea for everyone. "Yes, she had thought of everything thoroughly." replied Lily who turned to Kami. "Why don't you go up and play with Harry." she said. "Bye." replied Kami as she headed upstairs to play with her nephew Harry.

"Minerva, Albus." Lily started not sure how to say what she wanted to say. They noticed that she was troubled. "What is it Lily? What is it that you wanted to tell us?" asked Albus who knew that it was something big. But how big he didn't know. Lily looked to her husband and sighed. "I…Well that is James and I noticed something different with Kami. " Lily said not wanting to continue. James continued where his wife left off. "You know that stone on her forehead? Well it changes colors with her moods. But we noticed sometimes changes in her appearance at times." James finished. Minerva looked over at Albus, who seemed lost in thought. Kami has a stone in the middle of her forehead in the shape of a small teardrop. "Well, she could be a metamorphmagus. Has she shown any powers to that of a Veela?" he asked. Both James and Lily shook their heads. "A metamorphmagus? Are you sure Albus? They're very rare." asked Minerva. "No. I'm not sure Minerva. But there are tests to prove if she is or not." Albus said feeling bad for Kami and about these tests that she might have to take to find out if she is or not a metamorphmagus. James looked at Lily. They knew that these tests could be very painful. Especially for someone as young as Kami. Albus looked at James and Lily. "We'll talk it over with Kami and see what she says." James said not wanting Kami to be in any more pain in her life. Albus smiled and nodded. Both James and Lily knew that Albus would never let anything harm his goddaughter. Lily changed the subject, and the four of them talked about other things, including how the other marauders are, until it was time for Minerva and Albus to leave. James and Lily bid goodbye to their friends. "Give Kamia our love." replied Albus before they left. "We will." replied James smiling and with a pop, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were gone.

Lily went into the kitchen to get supper ready. James wondered how he was going to explain these tests to Kami. He shook his head as he went up the stairs to check on Kami and Harry. He found them in Harry's playroom. Kami was on the floor reading Harry a book. "Then Snowy the owl, headed homeward after her adventure in to night sky." she finished smiling at Harry, who clapped his hands and smiling. She looked up and saw her brother. "Look who's here Harry. It's daddy." she said to Harry. Harry looked up to see his father smiling. Harry stood up using Kami for leverage. He toddled or tried to over to his father. "Da Da Da." Harry called. He reached James and put his arms up to be picked up. "Up." he said. James bent down and picked up his little son and looked over towards his baby sister wishing with all his heart and soul that he could take away her pain. He knew that his grandparents on their mother's side didn't want anything to do with him and Lily. Kami had to live with these people who treated her worst than their house-elves. Kami smiled at her brother. He knew that she endured beatings and being starved. But now she was safe with him and Lily. He wished she got to know their parents. But she was still just a baby when their parents died. Just then, Lily's voice came up the stairs. "Come on. It's supper." she headed to the kitchen to put the food on the dinning room table. Kami, James who was still carrying Harry, came downstairs to the dinning room. Kami went into the kitchen to see if she could help Lily in any way. "Can I help you Lily?" she asked shyly. "No that's ok sweetie. Go into the dinning room and sit down." Lily said smiling at the young girl. Kami did as she was told. Lily sighed sadly. "Poor Kami. She always looks like she's going to jump out of her skin at the slightest noise." Lily thought to herself as she took dinner into the dinning room. A smile came to both Harry's and Kami's faces when they saw what Lily had made for supper. It was one of Kami's favorite dishes. Macaroni and cheese with garlic bread. They ate supper quietly. But what Albus Dumbledore told them, it weighted heavily on their minds. Kami knew something was going on between James and Lily. James looked at Kami. "How in the bloody hell am I going to tell her about these tests that Albus wants run on her?" James looked at his beautiful wife. "I trust Albus with mine and my family's lives." James finished thinking to himself. James cleared the table, where as Lily took Harry upstairs for his bath. "Ok little man, time for your bath." she said to her little one. Then she turned to Kami. "After his bath missy, it's your turn." Lily smiled at Kami. Lily love brushing Kami's very long wavy/curly hair. When it's not in a braid, it almost reaches the floor. Lily loved Kami's red-gold hair and her blue-topaz eyes. Soon it was time for Kami's bath. She loved taking baths, but she also liked taking showers too. There were so many bubbles, that Kami was having a hard time finding the soap and washcloth. Soon it was time for her hair to be washed. Lily washed and conditioned Kami's hair. "Ok Kami. Time for you to get out now." Lily said as she left the bathroom. Kami reluctantly got out of the tub. She put her hair up in a towel and dried herself off and then got dressed for bed in a pair of blue pajamas with stars and moons on them. Lily came in and smiled. "Ok, let's get your hair combed, then you can read for a bit. Then it's time for bed." Lily said as she began taking Kami's hair out of the towel. It didn't take long for Lily to comb and re-braid Kami's hair. While this was going on, James was trying to get his little son ready for bed. But young Harry was making it quite difficult. "Now come on Harry. Help daddy out by being a good boy and stop moving around so I can get you dressed for bed." he sighed wondering how Lily was able to get Harry ready for bed without any problems. "Da Da Da. Phrrrpt." Harry said smiling at his frustrated father. But finally, Harry was ready for bed. Soon he was fast asleep.

Lily came downstairs and gave James a kiss. "Have I told you today how much I love you James Potter?" she said to her husband. "Nope you haven't." replied James smiling. Lily just shook her head. Tomorrow, two of their best friends were coming for a visit. James misses his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He knew that Kami misses them too. They both treated her as if she was THEIR baby sister. After a bit, James and Lily headed up to bed. "Lights out Kami." James said. "Nite James, nite Lily. Love you." she replied snuggling down under her covers. "Nite sweetheart. We love you too." Lily said as she crawled into bed with James. "We all do." he added silently to himself. James took his wife into his arms. "Tomorrow Lily and I will talk to Kami about the tests that Albus wants her to have." James thought to himself as he fell asleep. Kami started to fall asleep but something was on her mind. "James and Lily seemed a little distracted at supper. I wonder why. Oh well, if it's important they'll tell Me." and then she was out like a candlelight. Kami didn't know how important their decision was or how it would effect her. But she will soon fine out.

Please review and let me know how you like chapter 1..Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. That right belongs to JK Rowling. But before I give you the next chapter Severus Snape wants to say something. Well Severus, say what you wanted to say. (Silence). Well, what are you waiting for? (Still Silence). Fine, don't say anything. I'll give you to LunaSky and she'll make you talk. LunaSky I'm sending you Snape. Make him talk.

**Beta-Reader: **LunaSky is the best. This story would not be possible with out her. Thank you much.

CHAPTER 2

The next morning, Kami was up early and dressed. She was in her room reading a book as usual. After a bit, Kami had heard James, Lily and Harry up and moving. She went downstairs for breakfast. Kami was excited, for today Sirius and Remus were coming by for a visit. She couldn't wait. Kami loved Sirius and Remus like brothers. They treated her like a baby sister. They were very protective of her. But the same could be said for James, Lily, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. They ate breakfast and Kami took Harry out to the backyard to play. A couple of hours later, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin popped into James's and Lily's living room. "Hey Padfoot. Hey Moony." James greeted his old friends. "Hey Prongs." replied Sirius giving one of his best friends a hug. Just then, Lily came in. "Hey beautiful. How are you doing?" replied Remus as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey now! No fair hogging Lily." Sirius said as he smiled that smile of his as he gave Lily a hug and kiss. "So where's lil' brit and Kami?" Sirius looked around wondering where his little godson and Kami where at. "Kami's got Harry outside playing." Lily nodded her head towards the backdoor that leads out to the backyard. James went to the backdoor and called to Kami. "Kami, there are two people here that want to see you and Harry." James went back to his friends knowing that Kami would be in very shortly. Kami came in with Harry holding her hand. "There's my godson." Sirius said as her scooped up Harry into his arms. Remus gave Kami a hug and kiss and asked her how things were going. "How are you Kami? Already for Hogwarts?" Remus asked. "Of course she's ready. She'll be in Gryffindor too." replied Sirius as he tickled Harry. "Now, now. Kami might not end up in Gryffindor." replied Lily who knew all to well that Kami might not end up in Gryffindor. "Of course she will. She's James's sister after all." replied Sirius as Remus took Harry from him. "Mine Moony." replied Harry. "Yes, your Moony." Remus said to Harry as he lifted him over his head. "Lily's right Sirius. Remember that their mother's mother and father were both in Slytherin." Remus smiled at his old friend knowing that Sirius wanted Kami to be in Gryffindor just like they all were at Hogwarts. Sirius looked down at Kami hoping beyond hope that she would end up in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. "I know you're right my friend. But we can only hope that she ends up with Minerva McGonagall as Head of House. And not whoever the Head of Slytherin House is this year." Sirius smiled. After a few minutes of silence, they began to talk of other things. Both Sirius and Remus knew something was up with their friends James and Lily and hopefully they'll tell them what is going on. Kami had taken Harry upstairs to read to him until lunch.

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was at his house, hoping that James and Lily talked to Kami about these tests. Albus knew that Minerva would be over later. Albus Dumbledore had a lot on his mind right now. Especially the new Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Albus was lost in thought when Minerva popped in. She looked at her best friend wondering what he was thinking about. "Albus…Albus." Minerva called and no answer from the man sitting in his chair. She tried again a little louder. "Albus…Albus." Still he didn't respond. So Minerva went over and touched his shoulder lightly. Albus jumped and looked at Minerva. "When did you get here Minerva?" he asked. "I've been calling you for the last few minutes." Minerva was looking at how tired her best friend was. "I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." he said wearily. "Did you sleep at all last night?" she was worried that her friend was over doing himself. Albus shook his head. "Not much." Minerva knew something was bothering him. "Albus what's wrong? Is it about Kami?" she asked. Albus sighed. "Yes. And also the position of Potions and Head of Slytherin. I hope that he does well Minerva." Albus rubbed his long beard in thought. "Of course he will. Potions was always his favorite subject at Hogwarts." Minerva smiled at her dear friend. "Yes, of course you're right Minerva. Of course you're right." he replied getting up out of his chair. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked heading towards the kitchen. Albus could always call his house-elf, but some days he felt like doing things himself. "A cup of tea would be fine Albus." she smiled. Albus went into the kitchen to get two cups of tea and some biscuits. "Poor Albus. He's so worried about Kami. But I know that James and Lily trust him. So he shouldn't worry. But yet her always will." Minerva thought to herself as she walked around Albus Dumbledore's living room. Just then Albus brought out the tea. He smiled at Minerva who smiled back. As they sat down for tea, Minerva turned to Albus. "I wonder if James and Lily talked to Kami about those tests." she wondered. Albus looked at Minerva before saying. "I hope so. But we need to give them time." Minerva nodded. She knew that Albus knew the Healer that would be doing the testing. "Lily and James know that you would never let anything happen to Kamia." Minerva said knowing full well that Kamia Potter preferred Kami. Albus nodded. "How about a game of Wizards Chess?" Albus offered Minerva who agreed right away. Both wondering who was going to win.

Back at James's and Lily's, Sirius and Remus talked about the old times and what they were doing now. "James, Lily? What's wrong my friends? You seem a little distracted today." Remus asked wondering what was going on with his friends. James looked at Lily then back to Sirius and Remus. "It's Kami." James just looked sadly at his friends. "What's wrong with Kami? Is she sick?" Sirius wondered what could be wrong with little Kami. Lily stepped in. "No, no. She's not sick." she replied. "Then what's wrong? Please tell us and maybe we can help you." Remus replied truthfully from his heart. James continued where Lily left off. "Remember how her stone changes with her moods?" he asked and both Sirius and Remus both nodded. "Well…" James sighed. "We noticed that some times her appearance changes as well. Albus thinks that she might be a metamorphmagus. And he wants to have tests run to make sure." James stated sadly. This shocked both Sirius and Remus to say the least. Remus was the first to speak after the silence. "Albus would know. Have you said anything to Kami about this?" Both Lily and James shook their heads "no". Lily smiled sadly. "The tests are very painful. We know…that is James and I know that Albus knows this Healer very well. But…" Lily left off. "You should talk to Kami about this and see what she says." Remus said smiling at his friends. James looked at his friends. "you're right Moony. You're right." he said smiling. "We'll be talking to her later today." replied Lily. She stood up. "Now enough of this talk. It's time for lunch. And you two are staying. Got that?" she stated smiling at her friends. Remus and Sirius knew not to argue with Lily for they would lose the argument even before it would be able to start. They knew that was like that and that neither James nor them would have it any other way. The loved her for it too. James went to the kitchen to help his wife. Remus and Sirius went upstairs to be with Kami and Harry. When they walked in, they saw Kami playing with Harry and his stuff animals. Harry looked over to Remus and Sirius. "Moon. Moony, Siri." he said trying to stand up. He toddled over to Remus and Sirius. Kami looked up as Harry went over to Remus and Sirius. Both Sirius and Remus knew James's little secret about Kami. Lily didn't even know this secret at all. She smiled at Remus and Sirius. Sirius picked up Harry who giggled. Remus and Sirius both sat on the floor and played with the blocks with Harry and Kami. "So how's it coming along?" Sirius asked looking at Kami knowing that Kami and Remus knew exactly what her was talking about. Kami smiled real pleased. "It's going great. I just about got it down pack." she smiled happily. Both Remus and Sirius knew that both Albus and Minerva would be shocked if they knew what James was teaching Kami. But Lily on the other hand would be mad as hell if she ever found out about it. And she would kill James first then go after Remus and Sirius because they knew all about what James was teaching Kami to do at such a young age. No one liked it when Lily got mad. When she gets mad, well people end up getting hurt or being real sorry that they did whatever it was to make her mad in the first place. Remus, Sirius and Kami would build towers and then Harry would knock them down. Everyone was having a great time. Soon Lily was at the foot of the stairs. "Hey! Lunch time everyone." she called up to them. Kami, Remus and Sirius carrying Harry came down for lunch. Lily made burgers and fries for lunch. Everyone enjoyed their lunch. "So Kami. What subjects do you look forward to taking at Hogwarts?" asked Sirius after he finished a bite of his burger. Kami smiled. "Let's see. Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and maybe Potions." she said eating a fry. "Those are all good subjects Kami." Remus replied nodding his head in agreement with the courses that Kami said she was looking forward to taking. After lunch James, Sirius and Remus cleared the table. "You guys didn't have to help." he said putting the last dish in the sink. "We wanted to old friend." replied Remus. They went into the living room where Lily was with Harry and Kami. After a bit of talking, Remus looked at his watch. "Ooops! It's getting late. We better head back to Sirius's." Remus said. They said their good byes. "Take care Kami and remember we love you." replied Remus giving her a hug and kiss. "Yes. And don't worry about Hogwarts. You'll do just fine. And Remus's right, we love you kiddo." Sirius replied hugging and kissing Kami. "Bye Remus, Sirius. Love you both too." Kami said as her friends left. Kami took Harry upstairs for a nap. Kami was really glad that Remus and Sirius came by. They were her brother's and Lily's best friends and she felt the same way. She picked up a book that Remus had given her called "My Life As A Werewolf". Kami knew that Remus was a werewolf and she still loved him no matter what. James and Lily were going to wait after supper and after Harry went to bed for the night to talk to Kami about the tests that Albus wants to run on her.

After awhile, Lily made supper. Kami would have gone down to help Lily, but Harry wanted her attention. So she played with him until Lily called them for supper. "Kami, can you bring Harry down for supper?" Lily said calling them for supper. Kami looked at Harry. "Come on lil' brit. Time for supper." Kami said to Harry. She picked him up and headed downstairs for supper. Harry saw his father and wiggled to get down. So Kami put him down and watched him head over to his father. "Da Da Da." he called. "Hello little man." James said to Harry as he picked him up and headed for the dinner table. Kami followed behind wondering what Lily was making for supper. Lily made pork chops, gravy with onions and fried rice and corn. Everyone enjoyed supper. James cleared the dishes off the table. He started the dishes while Lily bathed and dressed Harry for bed. Lily headed to the bathroom where she knew Kami was. Kami was planning on taking a quick shower. But before she could get ready, Lily cam into the bathroom. "Kami, before you take your shower, James and I need to talk to you." Lily said. "Sure." Kami said as she followed Lily downstairs to the living room. James was already sitting on the couch when they came down. Lily sat beside James and Kami sat in the big comfy chair opposite them. She knew this was something important. She could sense it. She didn't know how, but she could sense it was something big. Lily and James looked at Kami. James knew that this was going to be hard. "Kami. You know how sometimes your appearance changes with your moods?" asked James. Kami nodded. "Yes. Why does it do that?" she asked. "Well Albus thinks it's because you might be a metamorphmagus." Lily said. This shocked Kami for she knew that witches and wizards that were metamorphmagus were really rare. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked starting to get really scared of what might be happening to her. "It's a good thing sweetie." replied Lily reassuring Kami. "But there is only one way to tell." James watched his sister. "How do we find out?" Kami really wanted to know the answer to her question. "Well, there are tests that have to be run." replied Lily. 'Are they painful?" Kami really didn't want to know the answer. But in a way she did want to know if these tests were painful or not. James sighed. "Yes. They're painful and some are very painful. But Albus thinks it's for the best that we find out now." he smiled trying to reassure his baby sister. Kami's next statement shocked Lily and James to say the least. "Well. When can we do these tests?" James and Lily just looked at Kami. "Are you sure you want to go through this?" asked Lily. Kami nodded. "Yes. I'm sure Lily." James looked at his brave Kami. "I'll contact Albus and set up an appointment for the tests." James replied feeling sorry for Kami having to go through these test. Lily smiled. "Go take your shower and get ready for bed. You can read for a bit." Lily hoped with all her heart and soul that Kami would be fine. Kami went upstairs, took her shower and got ready for bed and read until James told her it was time for bed. He was going to contact Albus. "Albus." James said as he fire talked. Albus looked at James for a moment. "Yes James? Did you talk to Kami?" Albus asked. "Yes. And she agreed to go through the tests." James replied. This made Albus happy and sad for Kami. "Alright. I'll contact Healer Annie Jones tomorrow to set up an appointment." Albus said. "Thank you Albus and good nite Albus." James replied. "Good nite James." Albus said. James went to bed and fell asleep. Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair for a bit then went to his room and slept. Both men thinking the same thing. How they hope Kami comes through these tests alright.

Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you.


End file.
